


A Second Glance

by zerozaki_Zen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Historical, But Eren Can Fix That :P, Doctor Eren Yeager, Doctor/Patient, F/F, Flirting, Good Uncle Kenny Ackerman, Levi Had Limited Vision, M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Kenny, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: After refusing his father to work on the same hospital in the city, Eren chosen his own path as he set his foot on the train's platform. And that path leads him in the middle of nowhere because his train got highjacked by bandits and threw off the rails.Eren wondered on the lands until he found a town that desperately needed a doctor. And his first patient needed a pair of spectacles and a mate for life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whaaaaa!
> 
> I'm alive! And I'm sorry! It's been so long! Life is currently beating me! 
> 
> Okay so I had A Lot of work to do but I can't really help it. I need to write. :(
> 
> Anyway, for those who read my other fic, I am not orphaning them. Life just me busy.
> 
> Enjoy this little treat!

Eren stared at the gun. Should he just ate the delicious apple on his hand? Maybe he should, at least he tasted food for the first time after two days of aimlessly wondering around the meadows and forest.

He tried to eat during his wondering but for a boy who lived all of his life under the roof of the city, he can't fully identify which fruit were safe to eat.

All his life went upside down when those shitty bandits came and highjacked his train. After lying about his profession, they were nice enough to let Eren go as well as some of the passenger but they left him on the middle of nowhere with no food and water. Of course, they took his money and his suite case, though there was nothing but clothes and books in the case.

Thinking back way before, Eren should have listened to his father, he should have stayed in the city and work at the hospital. But Eren rather travel and help those small towns that needed a doctor. 

Despite the high demands of doctors in the city, Eren wants to run away from the busy body environment. He wants to try to live on his own and stop depending on his parents as well as taking a job somewhere near a beach, the brunette never seen the beach before and he is willing to do everything to visit it.

And that's what brought him here.

On someone else's farm, stealing apples and got caught. Now the owner clearly wants him out of his property or worst, he wants him dead.

"Get out of my property city boy," the Alpha growled at him and crank his gun.

Eren just gulped, he should beg but his throat is too dry for a speech, he felt like it will rip apart if he talks. Just one bite from the sweet juicy apple will instantly cure his thirst. Just.. One... Bite..

"And you piece of shit dares to steal from my nephew's apple trees?! You don't deserve any mercy!" 

And that was it Eren is dead meat. 

"I'm a doctor!" Eren begs, once again he found his voice. He knew that his profession means a lot that is why he hides it from those bandit. There a high chance that they will keep him and forced him to work against his will. Good thing, those goons didn't scrutinized the medical books that he had on his luggage.

The older Alpha studies him but his eyes holds doubt. "A doctor, ey?"

"Y-yes," he tried but this time his voice cracked. "I can help you, just, please, don't kill me."

The older Alpha lowers his gun, crossing his arms on his chest. "Alright, doctor. I won't shoot you."

Eren looked up to him with hope. "Thank you."

"I am Kenny Ackerman and you will do as I said if you don't want to die in an early age."

"Yes..." Eren agreed in defeat.

"I will offer you food, shelter and maybe clothing. If. You cure my nephew." 

"Thank you! Sir!" Eren stands ups, taking the man's hands and gave it shake. He didn't expect that the older Alpha will this generous but Eren is not sure about the conditions. What happens if he can't cure the Alpha's nephew? He needs to clear this out. 

"But that depends on your nephew's illness-"

"You will cure him." The Alpha snatched his hand and towers over him. "If you don't, perhaps, you'll know what will happened." 

The other threatened, clouding the area with his strong warning scent.

Eren gulped and just nodded. He's too weak to fight back but at least he managed to stay up right despite the heavy scent that is trying to forced him to submission. He took the chance to examine the Alpha.

The Alpha seems like in his late thirties. The product of his hard labor in the farm can be seen in his strong build as well as his clothing. Knee high leather boots, loose shirt and a cowboy hat sitting on his chestnut hair. His sharp eyes were drilling holes on Eren's soul.

"And you are?" Kenny raised a brow at him

Eren gulps again. Straightening, he tries to act like a professional despite his tired body. 

"I am Eren Yeager. I need to see your nephew first so that I can diagnosed him." He announced.

The older Alpha stared at him from head to toe, noting each dirt and dust. "I suggest you need a bath first." 

Eren blinked at him in confusion but he welcomes the offer.

*****

Levi ran his finger on top of the shelf, rubbing his thumb and index he clicked his tongue in disgust. 

There are dust again.

Hands searching for purchase, he moved to the kitchen where he kept the rags. His not blind but his vision is only limited. He can see hues of fuzzy colors of objects but he learned the hard way that he needs to be more careful when he moves around the house.

Last time, he miscalculated the table's placement and hit his hip on the edge corner, resulting a nasty bruise. His uncle immediately rounded out all the sharp edges on each furniture for his safety.

He reached for the white blob near the sink and soaking it on the basin. As much as possible Levi wants to be distracted, his uncle haven't returned yet and it made him anxious being alone in the house.

Because of his limited vision, Levi's other senses heightens.

They just finished their breakfast when Levi smelt something different in his uncle's property. For years of living with the Alpha, Levi memorized the scents around the farm, from the fragrance of the wild flowers to stench of the deer's nearby. And then, he smelt an another Alpha. The breeze carried with them a strong scent of pine and mint, a hint of distress and hurt came along with it. Levi immediately told his uncle and Kenny went to look for the mysterious intruder. 

Levi locked the doors and windows, just in case the mysterious Alpha will come to him and attack. He knew that he can't fight back when his uncle is not around. News of bandits stealing Omegas sparks Levi's fears. What happens if the mysterious Alpha is here to kidnapped him? With his limited vision, he was likely the target. 

He proceed to wipe the shelf clean to distract himself from his own thoughts. A lot of old folks said that no one will marry an omega with limited sight but Levi proved them wrong, his house is spotless compare those who had perfect vision.

Levi paused his work when he smelt the scent of his uncle. He finally relaxed but it didn't last long. The other scent. Why did his uncle bring the intruder to their home? 

Levi put down his rug and prepared himself to what to come.

A knock.

"First thing, first." He heard his uncle on the other side, threatening the newcomer. "If you two touch my nephew, you'll find yourself six feet below the ground."

Levi knew how overprotective Kenny can be, he doesn't care if you're a lawyer or a rich ass merchant. If they got their hands on him, Kenny will not think twice of killing them on the spot.

"Yes, sir." The other Alpha gulps. Levi coughed at the intensity of his fear that is seeping under the door.

"Stop it! You're making my nephew sick," Kenny demanded, the older Alpha must had heard him cough.

"Y-yes, sir." The other squeaks.

Levi heightened senses is both a blessings and a curse. Strong scents can hurt his nose as well as high pitched sounds.

Kenny knocked once again.

"Levi, it's me. Open the door," his uncle called out. But he knew too well that Levi won't open it easily. He added, "don't worry, his not what you think."

Levi stared at the door and examine the other's scent that is seeping under the gap. It was the same scent full of pine and mint, this time it came along with exhaustion, relief but there is also fear. The mysterious Alpha didn't hold any mischief on his scent, making Levi think twice about his assumption. Maybe the mysterious Alpha is just a lost traveler? He never smelt this scent before, a clear info that the Alpha is not from from the small town.

With careful his steps, he unlocks the door. Slowly opening it, Levi was drowned by the strong scent of pine and mint. Usually his nose will hurt at the strong Alpha scent but this one didn't. Stepping back, Levi eyed the two blurry figures on the door way.

"Who is that?" Levi took more steps back. The other Alpha's scent is too powerful but it didn't hurt it nose. Instead, Levi can feel the weight of his emotions.

He watched as his uncle's blurry figure whacked the other's head. 

"Don't even think about it," Kenny warns.

Levi is completely clueless. He doesn't what's currently happening. Was the Alpha staring at him? Levi is not sure. 

"Ummmm... Who is that?" He repeats.

"I-I'm Eren Yeager! And I'm a doctor!" The younger declared.

"A doctor?" Levi approach them. He felt his uncle's hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Don't come any closer, he's wreaked and we didn't know where he's been." 

Levi just nodded, he may not seen how filthy the Eren is but he can smelt the disgusting sweat and dirt on him.

"Sorry," Eren whispered.

"Bathroom now before your disgusting stench fills this house." Kenny ordered, guiding Levi to a chair and letting him sit.

"Thank you," the younger Alpha seem to like the idea as well.

Levi watched as the two figures moved until they disappeared. He can faintly hear his uncle instructing Eren in the bathroom.

Levi waited patiently in his chair but his thoughts were running wild. 

A doctor.

He said he was a doctor. But what is he doing here? All alone and lost? Maybe his just faking it to save himself from Kenny's bullets?

There are a lot of possibility but if Eren said was true maybe, just maybe Levi can finally see the world and not just the hues and blurry colors.

For now, Levi will took advantage of his limited sight. It's time to test... or tease the young Alpha.

*****

An Omega. He didn't expect that Kenny Ackerman's nephew is a hot male Omega!

Eren really wants to slam his head on the bathroom wall. He can't believe he was gaping like an idiot when he was Levi. Small frame, raven locks, pearl white skin. Eren just stands there, mouth open at the beauty before. Not to mention the Omega's scent. It was breath taking. 

But there is something off, Levi didn't even react to his idiot display. And Kenny even guides him to sit. If Eren hunch is correct, Levi is blind. However, if he remembered correctly, the Omega's blue stromy eyes were focused not the usual blind eyes that is looking past your head.

Eren quickly scrub himself, there a chance that the Omega's eyes can be corrected but first he needs to see how bad it was. 

Kenny said that he will lend him some clothes. The older Alpha said that he will leave it on the bedroom that connects to the bathroom. Eren reached out for the towel but found none. The older Alpha must have forgotten.

Sighing, he proceed to open the door that connects to the room.

"Shit!" Eren jumped and covers his crotch.

"I was about to knock." The omega defended. "What? It's not like I can see it," Levi was standing in front of him with a towel on his hands.

"My uncle forgot," the smaller male offered the towels.

"T-Thanks!" Eren stutters, taking the towel and quickly wrapping around his waist.

"You're welcome," Levi simply said and went to the bed. Taking one of the shirts he offered it again.

"Ahhh... Thank you." Eren awkwardly took the garment. 

Levi hummed, sitting on the bed and placing the pants on his hands.

Eren eyed him while putting the shirt on. What is he doing here? Is this some kind of test that Kenny planned?

Eren gulped. Levi looks like he is enjoying himself, humming a tune while swaying his feet back and fort. 

"Ummm... Ah," Eren is not sure where to start, he needed a pair of underwear of course. 

"-Here," Levi must have read his mind because his hand searched on the stack of clothing, when his hands felt the right material he grasped it and offered to the Alpha.

"Thanks," it came out unsure. He felt uncomfortable on the raven's stare. "Ummm... I can take it from here, thanks."

"No?" Levi tilted his head innocently.

Eren froze.

"You're constipated." The raven commented.

"I- I... Ah, um." That surely took Eren off guard.

"I can smell it."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah.... and I'm here to apologize for my uncle." Levi lowers his head but Eren can see the frown on his face.

"It's okay. I understand why he so overprotective of you. And I don't blame him for aiming a gun at me, I did trespassed in his property." Eren ensures. If he was in Kenny shoes, he will do the same.

"Thanks," Levi lifts his head and offered a pleasant smile, though, it quickly disappeared as he added. "But you are a real doctor.... right?"

Eren stared at him, the raven sounded like he was begging. He can't blame the other, he knew that a lot of small towns needed a doctor but other doctors rather moved and worked at the city to earn money due to the reason that town folks rather trade goods for services.

While they were walking to Kenny's house, the old Alpha pointed at the small town when they reached the hill. Eren discovered that he's in Trost, a very small town that is only accessible by horses. The roads were narrow and needs a lot of work but the town and the scenery is worth the visit. 

Eren kneels in front of the raven, took his hands on his and looked into those beautiful blue eyes. Taking his time to search on the Omegas eyes for illness or damage. There is none. Eren can still fix it.

"Yes, I'm a real doctor and I'll do everything to help," he swear to the bottom of his heart.

Levi offered him a smile. "Thank you."

He found himself staring again. That's when he knew for sure. With that simple smile, Eren knew that he came to the right place.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, look up."

Levi did as he was instructed. Now that the doctor is inches away from his face, the raven can make out the color of his eyes. It's in chanting. The colors were, of course, blurry but Levi can make out the shades of green and blue in them. It sparks his curiosity even more. 

What color is the doctor's eyes? 

Not to mention, because of the close proximity, Levi is drowning in the scents of mint and pine. It took his all to not lean at the source of the scent.

"Then, look at the left," Eren instructed.

Levi went back at the task at hand. He can see his uncle's blurry figure on his side. He is probably watching Eren's movements.

"I believe his vision can still be corrected." Eren finally stated.

"Thank God," Levi sighs in relief.

"I'll pay anything, just help my nephew see clearly." Kenny finally spoke.

"However, I don't have the right materials to aid him now." 

"Oh," that was all Levi can muster. All his hope had gone down the drain.

"But. I can send a letter to someone who can help. And I think she is more willing to help."

"Really?!" Levi shot up at the announcement.

"Yes, really." Eren confirms, Levi can almost see him smiling.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Without second thoughts, Levi threw himself on the doctor. Hands wrapped around the other's neck.

With the Omega's sudden actions, Eren lost his balance causing to land his back on the floor with an excited Omega on top of him.

"Oi!" Kenny grabbed Levi's collar before the Omega can do more damage.

"Uncle! I will be able to see! I just can't- I-" Levi felt familiar strong arms wrapped around him, the raven willingly returned the hug.

Eren just watched the two with a smile on his face but he still needs to do some clarification. He doesn't want to ruin the moment but he had no choice. "Excuse me, is there a post office here?"

"Yes!" Levi was first to broke the hug, joining him in the floor. "In the town, you can write to your friend and we can go there afterwards!"

"Levi, the mailman only comes during Saturdays for mails outside town." Kenny added.

"But I can wait!" Levi grasped Eren's arm. "I can wait."

Eren was speechless, the raven's determination is really something. He didn't know how long Levi endured his limited sight and how he copes up with it.

"I'll write the letter now if it will ease you." Eren offered, watching as the Omega beams with happiness. He can certainly get used to this. "Do you have any pens or papers?

"Wait, it's somewhere in here," Levi stands up with the help of Kenny but the Omega immediately shooed the older Alpha's guidance and went to other room to find the materials.

Eren went back to his feet and fix his clothing.

"You will cure him." Kenny blurted. He didn't even looked at Eren, the older Alpha's gazed is still fixed on where the Omega disappeared.

"I will sir and thank you for trusting me. I won't fail you or Levi." Eren mean it. Kenny's love for his nephew is clear as day, the brunet can senses that the older Alpha will go through lengths just for the Omega.

"A lot of people say that Levi won't get a chance to get married."

Eren remains silent. He knew how society eyed people with special needs, they think they are useless and hopeless but when the brunet enters the Ackerman's house for the first time, he hardly believes that Levi is has limited vision.

The place is spotless, not a single dust on every the corners. The place is well decor, not too fancy but homey. The colors complement each other that Eren wonders how Levi made it work. The house practically screamed that an Omega is living here.

"If you ran away, or steal shit. I will kill you." Kenny looked down at him. Eyes full of doubt.

Eren knew that Kenny doesn't completely believed him as a real doctor, he can't blame the other. Eren doesn't have enough proof but he knows that his scent tells it all. He is not lying and he is determined to help Levi.

Kenny sensed it but he still doubt Eren's abilities. He needs to witness it before completely lowering his gun on the younger Alpha.

Their silent battle ended when Levi emerged with a pen and papers. "I found it!"

Eren backed down at the older Alpha but that doesn't mean he gave up the battle. He took the materials from the raven and went to work in the dining table with the smaller male hot his tail.

"So, what actually happened to you?" Levi asked curiously. 

Eren stopped writing, giving all his attention to the Omega sitting next to him. "My train got highjacked."

"Is it Freedom Express?" 

"Yes! how did you know?" 

"Uncle read the newspaper aloud last time. They say there are are no survivors."

"Well, there are but they dropped each and one of us in the middle of nowhere." Eren sighs, the news must have freak out his parents and his friends. He should send them a letter as well or else no one knew he lived.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Is that why you end up here?" 

"Yes, I've been wondering aimlessly for two days with no food or water. Then I saw the apple trees and your uncle caught me." 

"Poor thing. If you want, we can harvest the apples together." Levi offered with tint of pink on his cheeks.

"What? No- I mean! That will be nice, I can help!" Eren immediately corrected. 

First he thought of declining, mainly because Kenny is silently watching their interaction from the living room. Eren swore he caught the older Alpha stealing glances at him with a glare. The raven make it sound like a proposal and the brunet is sure that Kenny won't make it happened.

Second, he agreed because it seems like it made the Omega happy. Kenny mentioned that Levi doesn't have a chance on married because of his flaws. Maybe that supports the raven's forwardness and teasing last time and, well, now.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you how to harvest them. It will be fun!" Levi smiles happily.

It was a simple smile but it kept poking at Eren's poor heart. It is clear that the raven  doesn't know how beautiful his smile is.

Whack!

"Oi, stop staring and start writing." Kenny threats after he whacked Eren's head, again.

"Uncle stop it! Eren had enough!" Levi protested.

"And you! Stop throwing yourself at him!" He snapped at the Omega but Levi simply crossed his arms on his chest.

"I'm not throwing myself at him! I was merely asking questions and he is answering me!" Levi growls at him. "You're overeating!"

Eren almost wanted to shrink. Getting caught up between the Ackermans' fight is not a fun experience. Kenny is horrifying as usual and Levi is transforming into a smaller version of Kenny's wrath. Despite being an Omega, the raven didn't back down.

Levi instantly switch to his calm self when a breeze passed through them. He sniffs the air again before confirming. "Pixies, almost here."

Kenny sighs, admitting defeat from the Omega but Levi didn't acknowledged it. Eren wonder that if this type of argument is common in the Ackerman's household.

Dismissing the thought, Eren asked instead. "Who's Pixies?"

"The mayor of Trost." Kenny supplies before going out to meet with the said major.

"Don't worry Eren. He is very nice and he will welcome you. My uncle called him so that when you visit the town, the people won't think of you as a threat." Levi reassured, taking the brunet's hand on his.

"Okay..." Eren eyed their hands, this time the gesture makes his heart beat wildly, plus, Levi is looking at him with innocent eyes. 

Eren batted at the idea of Levi being suspiciously sweet. Maybe, Levi sees him as his only hope, thus the Omega is being nice to him or he is just flirty by nature. Eren can't tell, he just met the raven but he knew how much Levi affects him. This is not the first time Eren experience this. When he's in med school, a lot of Omegas are after him and he had Omega friends too but their simple touch didn't affect him as much as Levi does.

If Eren shows the same interest and acknowledged the Omega's advances, Kenny will surely kill him. He needs to get the older Alpha's trust before expressing his interest.

Fuck. This is more difficult than med school. Eren thought. 

"Oh, oh, what is this?" an Alpha, almost the same aged as Kenny appears. His bald head shines under the sun's rays that manage to slip through the windows. His smile is genuine and so as his fashionable mustache. "Is Levi getting married?"

Levi instantly let go of Eren's hand, lowering his head in embarrassment. However, Eren can perfectly see the raven's red face from where he is sitting. 

"I-I'll make lemonade! I'll just get some lemons!" Levi quickly stands up, arms grasp anything for support as he expertly maneuver himself out of the house and disappears when he reached the back door. 

Pixies laughs as he watched the flustered Omega retreats. "Oh! Young love!"

Eren can't help but blush as well. The man sure knows how to pick on them. Kenny on the other hand, just rolled his eyes.

The two older alphas joined Ere on the dinning table. "Hello, I am the mayor of Trost. Dot Pixies."

The older alpha extend his hand and Eren accepts and gave it a quick shake. He tries not to scrunch up from the alcohol smell that came from the mayor.

"Eren Yeager." He introduced.

"Kenny told me that you're a doctor. Then this is a wonderful news!"

"Yeah, I'll try to do my best as thank you for welcoming me here." Eren said, he knew it will be a rough start but he can certainly cure a common cold even if he had limited resources.

"Kenny also told me that you were one of the victims in Freedom Express. I'm sorry for what happened to you but I can assure you that our sheriff will work with the Maria's police to put those bandits behind bars. I'll tell our sheriff to drop by for information."

"Thank you," Eren felt relieved. Those bandits will surely rot in jail.

"Visit the town anytime! Everyone can't wait to meet you!"

"Ahhh... Okay.." Eren awkwardly replied.

"Pixies, the number of wolves grew on the mountains. They are starting to attack our livestock as well as the Smith's." Kenny intrude as after being silent.

"Goodness! Do not worry, I'll send another hunting troupe up the mountains!" 

Both Alphas went out and inspect the damage the wolves made on both farms.

Eren exhaled loudly before slumping on his chair. Wolves. He shivered at the thought.

"Sorry about that," Levi squeak as he tried to maneuver himself with tray on lemonade on his hands.

"Wait! Let me help you," Eren took the tray of out the Omega's grasped.

"Thank you." Levi awkwardly sat on his chair. "And sorry, I must have spooked you out."

"Huh? Well, a little but it is not a big deal. Old people usually tease a lot." Eren tried to laugh.

"No- that's not..." Levi turned red and fidget on his seat. "I mean, I'm responsible for spreading the word about you in town. I send a bird to my friend because I knew she will be ecstatic. I... I forgot that she can be...."

"You send a bird?" Eren asked curiously. He is not mad at Levi, it was an innocent error the Alpha is actually more interested about the means of communication the Omega used.

"Ah, yes. We used doves to pass messages in town."

"That's amazing!" Eren almost shout. He never knew that some towns used birds for communication.

Levi just giggles at the Alpha's excitement. Eren's scent is literally all over the place, full of wonder and excitement. It smell great, the smaller male can get used this smell around him every day. He eyed the Alpha, wondering what the dominant really look like. It was hard because everything is blurry but Levi will try to picture out what Eren looks like.

A mop of brown on top of his head shows that the younger Alpha has chocolate hair. The color of his skin is in the more lighter tone, for a city boy, Eren had sun-kissed skin. And the eyes. Levi is still not sure. The Omega promised himself that once his sight is cured, the first thing he'll look at is the Alpha's eyes. The color is still a mystery to him and he is itching to clearly see those doe eyes.

"I can't wait to get my eyes fixed." Levi slap his hand on his mouth. He didn't mean to say it out loud, the Alpha might think that he is rushing things.

"Don't worry it's almost done. Let me just add this..." Eren scribbles down before finally holds up the finished letter. Though, Levi can't read the content but he is happy to see that the Alpha is more willing to work faster.

"Thank you."

"If you want, we can go and drop this in the mail?"

"Really?!"

"Well, the people in town wants to meet me, so, yeah, -well if you want you can tour me-" Eren stopped midway. He doesn't want to offend the raven in anyway, he didn't mean it.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tour you around! Just let me get dressed." Levi hopped out of his chair excitedly. Expertly maneuvering himself to his room.

Eren stared back at him. He didn't mean to be rude but he just can't help thinking how the Omega will tour him around the town.

"Don't underestimate Levi."

Eren almost jumped out of his skin at Kenny sudden appearance. 

"He knew the town like the back of his hand." Kenny approached him, glaring down at the younger Alpha. "Don't think low of my nephew or I'll show you no mercy."

"Y-Yes, sir." Eren yelped and stepped out of the older Alpha's way. 

How did Kenny read his thoughts? Maybe this is not the first time Kenny saw someone looking down at his nephew. 

Shaking his head, Eren tried to fix himself. He really wants to help Levi and see the town. Maybe, just maybe, he can start his dream in Trost. 

A clinic and maybe a family of his own.


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoa!" 

Eren instinctively wrapped his arm around the raven's waist, hoisting him up before the smaller male kissed the ground.

"Thanks, it's hard to see stray rocks on the road in my condition." Levi just giggles, honesty more focused on the arm holding him securely on his waist.

The raven leaned on him as they walk, Eren would have enjoyed it if only Kenny is not drilling holes on the back of his head. The brunet's can almost hear the growl that the older Alpha tries to suppress. Now, Eren is torn between letting the raven lean on him or simply let go of him. But Levi is so precious on his dress and hat, the outfit made him look smaller than ever and it drove Eren's instincts insane, telling him to protect the little thing with his life.

"Usually, I ride Rouge when I got to town." Levi said stealing the brunet's attention. 

The raven is pissed to see that his uncle is coming with them, the older Alpha is overreacting on little things. It's not that Levi is ungrateful for his uncle's protection but some times it is getting annoying.

"Rouge?" Eren asked. Levi can feel the young Alpha relax now that his attention is not on the moody old Alpha.

"My horse. Erwin, my childhood friend, his family is a horse breeder. They had this horse that no one can tame. I was 10 when I met Rogue. The horse blocked my path to stop me from going near the pond's edge." Levi smiled at the memory. The Smith's villa is worth the visit, nice smelling flowers and a wide meadow, covered with soft short grass. Where Levi is free to run around without bumping himself accidentally on tress or tripping over rocks.

"Wow, that horse must really care for you."

"Yes, it was a shock to everyone to see a very violent horse being gentle with me. When I was old enough to ride, Erwin gave Rouge to me as a birthday present."

"You got a horse for a birthday present? Well, I'm jealous." Eren chuckled.

"You can have one too! I'll ask Erwin, he's big softy and he never says no to anyone!" 

"Ummm.. I still don't know how to ride a horse though," Eren replied sheeply. Is this a normal thing in the country side? People giving away expensive livestock for free?

"It's okay, I'll teach you."

"No!" Kenny interject. Reaching for Levi and separating the two.

"What do you mean no?!" Levi swat Kenny arms away like it was an annoying fly. "You know I can handle it!"

Levi stump away from Kenny and settled on Eren's other side. Eren on the other hand, knew what made the older Alpha snapped. It was clear as day actually, the older Alpha's glare on the young tells it all. Kenny was not doubting Levi's abilities on teaching the brunet on how to handle a horse but the idea of the two being close is what Kenny got so worked up. 

Eren remained silent. Not sure of he will decline Levi's offer or go on with it. His thoughts were cut short when the raven announced their arrival.

The town was not what Eren expected. He thought it was as busy as the city but he was wrong. It was quite, pleasant even. Each shop is surrounded by nature. Flowers in decorative pots, trees providing enough shade for anyone, hedges neatly trimmed, the path was covered in with bricks with green grass crawling in between. 

The shops were also stunning, the structure of the buildings were unique in there on way. The nature that surrounds them gave then a homey vibe. Though they look old but the building aged gracefully.

"Wait! We should start here. I want you to meet someone!" Following his nose, Levi grabbed Eren's hand and dragged him on the other side of town.

Eren watch the streets as he let the Omega drag him. There are less people almost none actually on the streets, he spotted one or two citizens and they waved at him with a smile.

Their pacing slowed down and Eren can't believe his eyes. Levi led him to a huge greenhouse, a herbal greenhouse.

Levi pushed the door opened and Eren doesn't know where to look. Herbal and medicinal plants are every where, all in great conditions. He even identified herbs that doesn't grow on their land, rare flowers and expensive root crops.

"Hange!" Levi called out. Spooking the small birds that lived on the structure.

"Coming!" 

Eren tear away his eyes at the plants and watch as a beta approach them. She wore safety goggles on her face and her brown hair was tied up in a messy pony tail. 

"Oh, my god! Levi, is that him!" The beta shouted and pointed at Eren. Not waiting for the Omega's reply, the beta threw herself on the young Alpha.

"You're a real doctor right?! Right?! Right?!" The beta hopped around Eren like an excited dog.

"Ahhh, y-yes..." Eren replies, looking over at the calm raven at the side, silently asking for help.

Levi just giggled at his situation. Poor Eren though, not sure on what do to with an excited Hange.

"MY GOD! YOU'RE THE REAL DEAL!" Hange is now inspecting the Alpha's hands.

"Y-yes, can.... can you let go now?" 

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry! I just can't believe it!" Hange lets go but her excitement didn't leave.

"Eren, this is Hange. The town's herbalist." Levi calmly introduced.

"I'm not a doctor but I took the role for the sake of the town. I'm a botanist, I love studying plants but when I came in town, I focused on herds and medical plants to at least help the people." Hange straighten professionally and finally toning down her excitement. 

"Wow, that's great. By the way, I saw some rare herds over did you cultivate it?" Eren asked, turning into professional mode as well.

"No, I didn't. Before I settled here I traveled. Discovering and learning more and more until I knew how to take care of rare herbs, especially if they were taken from their natural habitat."

"That's amazing..." Eren let his eyes roam at the spacious green house. "I can go over there?" He pointed towards the area with a sign saying 'nursery'.

"Sure! Sure! Go ahead!" Hange guide him before going back to Levi who find himself a seat. 

Hange sat next to him and eyed the Omega from head to toe.

"What?" Levi raised a brow at her.

"Are you Levi? As in Levi, Levi."

"What are you talking about?" Levi rolled his eyes on the beta's question.

"Levi, you're in a dress."

"Because I'm an Omega?" Levi ask sarcastically.

"The last time you wore a dress is during the Harvest Festival and Petra literally forced you into it."

Levi's whole demure change in an instant. "Don't you fucking dare say a word if you don't want to me to fucking beat you up until you vomit all your shit."

"Geez! Okay! Okay!" Hange threw her hands up in submission.

Levi took a deep breath before standing up. "Eren!" With all smiles, Levi ran towards the Alpha, following were the scent led him.

It was easy for Levi to maneuver himself on the greenhouse for he's been here even before Hange moved in and took over.

Spotting the brunet, he manage to picture out the Alpha's position. It seems like Eren is squatting down at a certain plant. 

"Turmeric." 

"Huh?" Eren turn towards the Omega.

"It is turmeric. Am I right?"

"Yeah, did you figure it out based on the scent?" Eren asked in amazement.

"Yeah, I like plants and flowers. Each have distinct scent and it is calming." Levi inhaled the heavenly scent. This is the reason how he made friends with Hange, he loves staying in the greenhouse.

"That's amazing! It sounds like you have super powers." Eren chuckles, getting back on his feet.

"It's nothing. T-Thanks, anyway." Levi knew he is blushing. His face is heating up, not mention he can smell Hange nearby, probably taking notes of Levi's sudden changes.

"Eren, can we move on? We can come back here later because there is still so much to see." Levi cheerfully tugged Eren's arm and drag him out of the greenhouse.

"Okay, see later Miss Hange!" Eren calls out to the herbalist.

"Just Hange, sweety!" Hange shouted back and she swore she saw Levi glare back at her before they finally disappear.

"And you said that it's impossible for someone to change because of love." Hange chuckles to her best friend speech. "Well, look at you right now. I should tell him 'I told you so'. Man, why did I forgot?"

****

The trip to the rest of the town was pleasant. Eren met almost everyone. There was the Ral household, they owned a flower shop and they have a daughter Omega, Petra. The Springer household, they raise and sold chickens and eggs, while Blouse household raise and sold pigs and cows as well as meat and milk. The Springer and Blouse both work together to run the bakery/pastry shop.

The Reiss family owned the big merchant shop in the middle of the town. The Bruans and the Hoovers managed the shipping of the people's products. The Leonharts owned the Crystal Restaurant as well as they have a vineyard, supplying the town with fresh, delicious wine. The Arlerts managed the small school and the library and there are the other Ackermans, Levi's relatives. They owned a bathhouse that comes with a bed and breakfast for travelers.

They reached the town square with bread, pastry and wine on their hands. 

"I'm amaze at the people's kindness!" Eren exclaimed as they sat down on one of the stone shaped in picnic benches under the trees. In the city, people don't just casual gave you food for free.

"Of course, this is a small town so we all look at each other's back." Levi sat down next to Eren, instead sitting on the other side where they are facing each other.

Eren nodded and ate his bread. After a few bites, he realized how close Levi is sitting next to him. He didn't mind Levi clinging when they walk around, mainly because the Omega had limited vision and Eren doesn't want Levi to trip again. But now, it is different.

Teal eyes study the area. Kenny is nowhere to be found. Eren finally breath, he doesn't want to push the Omega away.

"Levi."

Eren almost flitch, thinking it was Kenny behind them but what he saw is huge yellow eyebrows.

"Erwin." Levi acknowledged, his nose scrunch up at the strong unpleasant scent the blonde Alpha gives off. But he tries to endure it. "This is Eren, the doctor everyone's talking about!"

"Hello, I am Erwin Smith. My family's farm is just right next to Levi's."

"His my best friend other than Hange." Levi supplies. With that, Erwin frowned.

"I can join you?" The blonde asked, trying hard to keep the smile on his face.

"Ah, sure." Eren said, unsure.

Erwin sat in front of them, the blonde Alpha is staring at Eren and it was not a friendly stare. "So, you're a doctor?"

"Yes." That was all Eren can say. Erwin is clearly challenging him, his body language tells it all but his scent is not mirroring his actions. Then it clicked. Erwin doesn't want Levi to know.

"Congratulations for not dying on Kenny's hands." The blonde Alpha joked but Eren can read the message loud and clear. Eren's eye twitched.

"Haha! Almost! But Eren is going to fix my vision! I'm so excited!" 

"What?!" Erwin sounds excited but his expression is shock all over. His blue eyes holds doubt on the brunet.

For some reasons, Eren wants to punch him. Then, Levi started coughing.

"I think I should go." Erwin stands up, this time hurt shows on his face, voice and scent.

"Please, I can't breath." Levi gasped in air.

When the Erwin is out of sight and few breeze passed by, Levi finally even out his breathing.

"Are you okay?" Eren asked, still fanning the Omega with the flatten box of the bread they ate.

"Fine... His scent is just so strong, it's suffocating me." Levi took a few deep breaths before continuing. "I didn't mean to make him feel bad."

"It was not your fault."

"It's just that... Erwin was my best friend since childhood but everything changes when we both got presented. I just can't stand his scent." 

"It must be your heighten sense of smell."

"Yeah, uncle said that too. Last time, I tried to stay with him for an hour, hoping that I'll get used to it and..." Levi stopped, recollection passed on his memory. "I fainted. Uncle was furious, he threatened to kill Erwin if he didn't stay away from me."

Eren was speechless. He never in counter situations like that before but it did justice to Levi's heighten senses. 

"But Erwin is so understanding as ever, he rarely visit me but he made it count. Last time he gave me a music box. He's the best."

It is clear that Erwin is showing advances towards Levi and Levi is clearly thinks Erwin as his best friend. Eren felt sorry for the blonde but what still made the brunet hate him is how he lied to Levi. Erwin is taking advantage of Levi limited vision. Eren witnessed it earlier, how the Alpha didn't show his true emotions on the Omega, instead me masked another scent telling the Omega that he is happy when he is not. Not to mention, Erwin showed his real emotions when it is time to leave, making Levi felt terrible when it is not the raven's fault in the first place.

But one thing is sure, Eren won't trust that blonde.

"Hey! I saved the best for last. We can't go there yet because it under recovery but we can still see it from the other side!" Levi hopped excitedly, grasping Eren's arm to follow.

"Haha, where are we going?" Eren laughs at the raven's excitement.

"Somewhere everything is better." 

Levi dragged him on the dense part of the town. The trees almost covered the sky but there is a clear dirt path going up the hill. 

"Follow me!" Then Levi ran.

"Wait! Levi stop!" He ran after the Omega. What happens if Levi trip and roll down the hill? Eren won't let that happened.

The raven was laughing until he passed through the hedge and disappears.

"Levi?" Eren calls out. He followed the raven but it was harder for him to passed through because of his big size. Then, he was blinded by sunlight.

Blinking a few times, he let his eyes adjust. Then the view before him took his breath away. 

The ocean.

He can't believe it, he is seeing it. The blue waters, the majestic waves it was a dream come true. The sight before him put every photos and books to shame.

"Beautiful, right?" Levi asked, standing next to the gaping Alpha.

Eren looked down at the raven.

"Don't feel sorry, I can smell you. I can still see the colors and smell the ocean breeze, for me it is beautiful."

"Thank you for taking me here." Was all the Alpha said, he doesn't care about himself anymore, Levi deserved to see this. Levi deserved to see the world. Taking the Omega's hand on his, Eren swore. "I'll do everything to help you see the world. I promise, you have my word, Levi."

Levi look surprise for moment, he didn't expect to have an Alpha's word to the person he just met yesterday but he didn't complain. He knew how an Alpha's promise works, his uncle swore protection on him when his mother died and the older Alpha never failed to protect him. "I'll treasure your promise from this moment and so on."

Eren felt his Alpha's happiness. The Omega fully trust him with his promise.

"Then let's drop that letter now!" Levi hopped on his spot before dragging Eren to the mail box back in town.

Eren let Levi the honor on dropping the letter in the mail. And he watched as it fell in, waiting until Saturday comes in.


	4. Chapter 4

Eren woke up with an ache on his back. He's been staying with the Ackerman's for two days and he almost wants to give up at country side's lifestyle. There are pros and cons, though he won't say it out loud, of course.

Eren had no complaint with the people he lived with, Kenny can be a dick sometimes but Eren fully understood the old Alpha's overprotectiveness.

The brunet slept in the Ackerman's guest room. It was way bigger than an average hotel room but the furniture is not that great, especially the bed. The mattress is so thin, Eren thinks he slept on wood. Not to mention there is no electricity. Eren was spooked on his first night, big insects will enter the house and flew near the lamp's fire. But despite the fright, Eren discovered new insects and saw the beauty of the night sky. He never thought about star gazing until Levi mentioned it, he planned to have another round of stargazing tonight, preferably with Levi.

During his first night, Eren didn't notice how hard the bed was, mainly because he was exhausted from wondering and finally got a safe place to sleep. Only in the second night, he felt his backache.

Sitting up, his stomach rumbles. The corners of his lips tugged into a smile. Eren certainly loves the food. He loves his mother's cooking but here, Levi's cooking was amazing because he used fresh ingredients and they were all in the backyard.

After fixing himself, Eren went to the kitchen and help the Omega prepare the food. He was amazed at how the raven works, Levi trusts his nose, he knew if the food needs more salt or it had too much salt.

"Eren! Good morning, can you give me a hand?" Levi greeted while pointing at the top of the shelf. "I need the pepper."

It was understandable that the pepper was on top, completely out of reach. The single stray of powder can make the Omega sneeze none stop.

"Can you put a dash on the eggs? I'll just cover my nose." Levi stated once the Alpha had the pepper.

Breakfast ended with no major events, mainly because Kenny wasn't around.

"Umm. I never saw Kenny this morning.." Eren inserted on their conversation as they both wash the dishes.

"Oh, he's on the farm. The harvest was in last week and we need to plow the fields, we're having crop rotation and uncle is planning on planting corn."

"Oh," Eren was out of words. He had no idea what the Omega was saying, all he grasped was planting corn.

"Speak of the devil, uncle's here." Levi finished up, folding his apron neatly before placing it on the shelf with little struggle as he stands on his tips toes to reach it. After watching the cute sight, Eren folded his apron and place it on top of Levi's.

"Levi! Hurry up and bring that brat with you!" Kenny calls out.

"Oh no. I can foresee what he'll do to you..." Levi stopped on his tracks, facing Eren with a worried look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, uncle had this... philosophy. He believes that everyone should work hard to maintain food on their plate."

"Well, I do agree with that." Eren gets it now, Kenny is going to make him work on the farm. He doesn't have the skill or knowledge but he is willing to learn and help, Kenny did took him in. "I understand Levi. I'll be fine."

"But-" Levi paused when Kenny called out again. "Okay, but don't push yourself too hard. Yesterday, I take you to town, you must be still exhausted. I'll just tell uncle-"

"Levi, listen to me. I can do this, trust me."

*****

No, Eren can't do this. It is so hard and the blazing heat is eating him up. What's worst is, he only plowed half a strip of the vast field.

"Hey, I think you should rest." Levi poked him on his back. He can practically hear the Alpha's ragged breathing.

"Sorry, I never worked on a farm before." He panted, wiping the sweat on his face with his shirt.

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault that you grew up in the city."

"Still, I think I'm losing points on Kenny."

"Well, you're gaining points on me," Levi whispers.

"What?"

"Nothing." Levi giggled. He simply took Eren's hand, and drag him out of the field.

"Wait, Levi. I'm not finished here..."

"Give it a break, you did well." Levi smiled at him and Eren's heart melted.

"Th-thanks!" Eren stutters. Glancing around making sure Kenny is not going to his head. When he found the field clear, he let the Omega drag him.

Levi leads him under the apple trees. A checkered blanket was placed under one of the trees, with a brown basket sat on it.

When they both seated in place, Levi took out the contents. Which is a full course meal.

Eren chuckled, wondering how the raven fit all the food in such a tiny basket. "Did you cook for a whole family?" He amused.

"What? No, but I love cooking."

"I can see that," Eren helped himself with the food. "Wait, what about your uncle?"

"Oh, he already ate and sort of left you in the field." The Omega giggled.

Levi recalled Kenny sneaking back in the house, looking at the young Alpha as he plows the field. The old Alpha was on the edge of laughing at Eren's sloppy work.

"Uncle, please," Levi warned as he set the food in the basket. "How could you laugh at him? You didn't even teach him how to plow properly."

"Haha! This is just humorous. He held the tool wrong and every time he lifts it, his arms are about to break! Hahaha!" His uncle described.

Levi rolled his eyes and finished his work. "I made lunch, it's in the table just help yourself." He lifted the basket, hands grab anything for direction as he went to the door.

"And where are you going?"

"To Eren, I don't think he'll stop if no one told him to." Levi glared back at him.

"Levi, I was just joking with him.." Kenny practically whined.

Levi shakes his head at the memory of his pathetic uncle. The omega took a glance at the Alpha, he is glad to see that Eren is eating well. Levi's self-esteem rose at the idea that he can provide for his Alpha even with his condition. "You know, you don't have to listen to Kenny all the time."

"Thank you but this is the least I can do."

They ate in silence, enjoying one each others company. Levi can literally live with Eren's scent around him, he found the Alpha scent very calming compared to the Alpha's he knew in town.

Pausing on his meal, Levi remembered what date it is. "Eren." He called out.

"Yeah?"

"It's Monday today. Every Monday night, Crystal Restaurant, there will be a buffet and there will be dancing too. I was hoping we can have dinner there and have some fun."

"A buffet and dancing?! Count me in! But wait, what about your uncle?"

"Kenny will be there too with his friends but I think he'll be too drunk to notice us." Levi giggled, finally he can have some time with Eren without his uncle stepping in every minute.

"Oi!"

Speak of the devil. Levi groans at the voice of his uncle.

"Back on the field! We are losing daylight!"

Eren flinch at the Alpha's booming voice. With pure determination, the Alpha finished his food and stands up. "I guess I'll be going now, I'm sorry I can help you clean up." Eren cringed when the old Alpha called out again.

"It's fine, you can go. I'll talk to my uncle later and tell him our plans."

Levi watched as Eren blurry went to the field. He proceeds to clean up, setting up everything neatly on the basket before standing up and finding his way back on the house. Once he was don't doing the dishes, he gasped the sink.

He had one major problem. He can't dance.

Going to the feast was his only ticket for a 'no Kenny' time with Eren. And the Alpha seems to like the idea of dancing. Levi doesn't know how to dance, he can't see well and there are chances that he'll step on Eren's feet like what he did on Erwin when the blonde Alpha asked him. It was fine with Erwin, he will just laugh it out but Eren?! No! Levi doesn't want to embarrass himself to a very ideal Alpha!

He quickly went to the window and whistle a tune, not a moment later, the sound of flapping feathers reached his ears. Reaching for the brown box full of colored square paper all perfectly sorted by shade. Levi took the bright red one and gave it to the white blob on the window. He can't write letters, so he and Hange set color codes on every message, the Raven wants to send. And red means help. The bird accepts it and flew to away.

Not a moment longer, a panting Hange burst in the house.

"Levi! Are you hurt?!" Hange screamed, immediately rush to him. Checking if the said Omega was hurt.

"I'm fine! Hange! Calm down!" He manages to say as he tried to slap the beta's hands off him.

"Okay," Hange breaths. "So, what wrong?"

Levi looked down at his own feet, seeing nothing but the blur colors of his shoes. The familiar feeling of anxiety came crawling to him but he pushed it back. He wants to do this.

"Teach me how to dance."


	5. Chapter 5

Eren collapse on the rocking chair after a day of laborious work. His body ache all over from all the plowing and he can feel a migraine coming from the heat. He slowly rock the chair, giving his whole body some rest. Eren was glad to found the rocking chair on the porch where he can feel the cool breeze and looked at his work from afar. It is not as good as Kenny's but the older Alpha approves it. His eyelids suddenly felt heavy.

"Oh, looks who needs some medical attention now," Hange poked her head on the doorway.

Eren pulled himself out of sleep and smiled at the beta on the door. "Hi, Hange."

"What do you mean medical attention?" Levi followed suit, when he recognized the Alpha's scent on the porch, he rushed to him almost tripping on his own feet. "Eren are you hurt?"

"No, I'm okay just a little tired. That's all. Are you hurt? You almost tripped." Eren inspect the Omega's feet, almost going to doctor mode when Levi placed his hand on his shoulder and forced him back on the chair.

"I'm fine. No harm done."

"I think a nap will fix you up," Hange inquire as she steps out of the porch, giving the two some privacy. "Bye, guys! See you at Cristal's!"

They said their goodbyes and Hange was off with her horse.

Levi turned to Eren, placing the back of his hand on the Alpha's forehead. He can smell the Alpha's tiredness all over and it's been bothering him. He should have stopped his uncle no matter how much Eren opposed.

"Thanks, but I'm sure I'm not sick." Eren chuckled. 

"If you're not feeling well, we can go to Crystal's some other time." 

"Levi, I'm fine. I want to go anyway and meet all of the people properly. Maybe I should follow what Hange suggest. I'm an Alpha after all, my body will fix his own."

"Still, you can get sick." Levi pouted and Eren can't help his hearts strings being pulled at the cute sight.

"I'm a doctor, Levi. I'll just take a nap." Eren smiled, reaching out he messed those silky midnight strands.

"Okay, I'll tell uncle that you had enough." Levi giggle and messed Eren's hair in return, not minding the sweat at all. He blinked, gazing at Eren's blurry figure on the chair. After a few seconds he could hear the young Alpha's gentle snoring peacefully.

Seating on the floor, Levi rested his head on the sleeping Alpha's knees. Gazing still on Eren, he wonders what the Alpha really looked like. Levi can make up the sun-skin, the chocolate hair, the eyes.... That is his not sure of but he thinks it will be beautiful. Reaching out, he gently cups the other's face, careful not to wake him up. He trace his fingers on his cheeks bones, his nose, his lips, as he tries to build an image on his mind.

"Levi..."

Levi heard his uncle loud and clear but he didn't move. He not ashamed of what he is doing. He wanted to know what Eren really looked like, he wanted to know Eren in general. He wanted more.

"Hmmm?"

"Levi don't tell me..."

"I'm telling you right now uncle. Eren's a good guy, he smells nice and..." He paused. Trying to find the right word to describe what he feels so his uncle can understand.

"I want Eren."

*****

Levi reached as far as he can but his hands were to short to reach the zip. Huffing, the Omega gave up. He promised himself that whatever happens he can't fuck up to day but now he is thinking twice. Should he wear a different dress?

Levi glance at the open window, the sky still have a tinge of fuzzy yellows in them, showing the the sun is already setting. The glance turned into a stare, Levi watched as the colors slowly mix. He loved looking at the sunset, even when he can't fully appreciate the view but he admire the hues of color. The bright yellow, the dark purples, sometimes Levi spots a few pinks.

"Levi?" Kenny knocked.

Levi spun around to the closed door. Panic creep through his spine, he is not ready yet. "I'll be out in about!"

The Omega rushed through his clothes, finding something easy to wear and also suitable for a dinner and dancing. Levi hopped through his shoes, when he bend over he felt the cool breeze brushed on his skin on his back.

"Just great," he mumbled as he went to the mirror and studies the fuzzy colors, hands running through the fabric as he tried to remember what article it is. It feels like a corset with all the boning and how it sintched up his waist. Running his fingers on the neckline, it had a sweetheart neckline with off the shoulders sleeves, it had some laces all ready on their respective holes, all neatly tied in a criss-cross. The front is only an illusion because it had a fucking zip at the back.

Now Levi remembered that Sasha gave this to him. The girl described it as a cowboy style/hunting top. She puts the zip in the back so Levi won't have any troubles with the laces on the front. 

Stepping back, he inspected the colors of his full look on the mirror. The top is red and it looked like his skirt complement well. 

Again he tried to reach the zip. "Come on...." 

"Levi?" Another knock but it was softer than the first one. "It's Eren."

"Yeah?" Levi stretch his hand as far as he can. He can smell Eren's scent as it seeps under the gap of the door. He can't fuck this night now.

"Kenny said I should check on you. Is everything okay?"

Levi withdraw his tired hand. Huffing, he turned to the door. Maybe Eren can help. "Eren perfect timing, I need your help." 

Holding his top securely, he opened the door.

"What is it-" Eren paused and looked away. But he can't hide the blushed that is now creeping on his face.

"Can you zip this up for me? I can't reach it." Levi smirked. He had no idea why but he like challenging Eren with these type of things. 

"S-Sure." 

Giggling, Levi turn his back on Eren. He heard the Alpha took a deep gulp before proceeding on the zip. When his knuckles touched Levi's back, the Omega almost jump. Gosh, Eren's hands were cold! Is he that nervous? Levi kept the words to himself and giggled instead. 

"I'm sorry!" Eren quickly supplies.

Levi's giggles turned into chuckles. He found this so cute! Eren is cute!

Eren quickly finished the zip and took a step back, so much on Levi's dismay but he can deal with it. Eren is so cute when he tired to help, now Levi can't stop thinking what Eren will be if he is taking the zip off, like helping him strip? Levi covers the grin that threatens to form in his lips at the thought. Eren must be hot as hell!

"Ahhh.... There!" Eren awkwardly rubbed his nape.

"Thank you." Levi regain his composer. "Can you hold my hand?"

"Ummm..." Eren said sheeply.

"I'm need help with these boots." Levi giggled.

"Oh, of course!" Eren gently took his hand on his.

"Thank you." This time, Levi felt the heat on his cheeks. Now he didn't know who's face redder.

He worked with his shoes quietly, enjoying the heat from the Alpha's hand. Eren is a freaken furnice, all warm and fuzzy. 

"Oh," Levi stopped noticing something on his shoes.

"What is it?" Eren asked leaning in and looking down at the said shoes.

"It had laces..." Levi remembered these shoes. They are comfortable, very suitable for dancing but he remembered that he washed them and took the laces off. And now they are undone. "I'll just fix it."

"No, I'll do it." 

"But-"

Without another word, Eren went on his knees and tied the laces. Levi, in the other hand is not doing well, he felt the heat on his face spread through his ears and down on his neck. He seem this before, this what Alpha's do when they proposed for marriage. Levi stared down at the Alpha, imagining Eren pulling a ring for him. Offering his trust, his life, his love on him.

When Eren looked up at him, Levi can see him so well but he can feel the Alpha. His genuine smile, his calming scent, his positive aura. Levi can feel his heart warms. "And done!"

"Thank you." Levi smiled at him.

"Wow, now that I'm looking at you. Levi you look amazing!" 

Levi's smile grew wider, he gaze at the Alpha's clothing. He can't see it well but, he like the colors that the Alpha picked. It complements his skin. "Even I can't see well, I know that you looked beautiful no matter what you wear."

"Geez, thanks. I should be the one saying that to you." Eren sheeply rubbed his nape.

Levi just giggled and hooked his arm on Eren's. "Ready?"

"Yep!"

And they left the house, ridding a carage this time with Kenny as there coach. Through out the ride, Levi is leaning on Eren, arms still hook on the other. The warms feeling spread on his chest as he feel the sweet pitter patter of his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

"God, this is delicious!" Eren moans as he savor the rich taste of the dish. 

"Really? Do you think my cooking can compete with city's taste?" Christa, asked anxiously. She's daughter of the owners of the restaurant and vine yard. The little Omega is also planning on taking over the restaurant, studying cooking with her mother on the kitchen as well as making her own recipe. 

"I don't see a competition, you won it all!" The Alpha exclaimed.

"T-Thank you!" The girl beamed before taking her leave. 

Levi smiles, recalling the time when Christa offered him her very own cookie recipe. The girl hardly understand that she is a great cook, always anxious and sometimes scared to let everyone taste her creations. Now, Levi noticed that she is coming out of her shell. She offered her own recipe to Eren who is a total stranger and probably taste a lot of good food from where he came from. 

"I know." Levi wholeheartedly agreed. He is so happy today. His uncle is finally letting him some time alone with Eren and the ilder Alpha didn't smite the brunette much compare to before. Kenny did join them on the restaurant, but he choose to eat and drink wine with his friends on the balcony. Though, Levi can for see his uncle got drunk on wine mainly due to the raven's confession at afternoon. 

"Another thing is the fresh ingredients, you don't see that everyday on the city."

"Pfft! What do you eat then? Canned?" Levi humored, taking another bite on his meal. 

"Usually, fresh vegetables are much harder to come by. And they are expensive." Eren pointed out. "And you don't get a cute chief who actually cooks like magic."

Levi hand stilled on his plate. In front of him Eren kept talking but he didn't grasped any of it. All he can think about is who the Alpha thought that Christa is cute. Cute?!?! Cute?!?!? 

Clearing his throat, Levi reached out for his water, because of his own clumsyness and limited vision, he knock off the glass, shattering as it hits the floor. 

Levi frozed. 

"Levi are you okay?" Eren took his hand and put his own glass of water. "Here."

"I-I'm s-sorry." Levi whispered suddenly feeling ashamed of himself. 

"It's fine! No harm done!" Crista immediately came and cleaned upthe mess. 

"Levi, listen. You can drink my water. Slowly, okay." Eren instructed. 

Levi nodded and did as instructed. Lettibg the cool water down on his throat and also let it cool his head. "Thanks.... I feel so stupid."

"It was an accident. Crista knew you didn't mean it." Eren reassured. 

No, I feel stupid of thinking such things. Levi muttered internally. Of course, there are a lot of better Omegas in town, ones that doesn't have sight issues. Eren had the right to pick a proper mate. Still the thought still hurts. All his anxiety came back rushing to him. 

"Yeah, I just...." Levi stared at Eren's blurry figure for a while, realizing that he shouldn't be worried about Chrsita. Eren is genuinely scared. Levi can smell and feel the emotions through the Alpha's scent. Thankfully helped calming his possessive Omega instincts. "I fine. Just need some water.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Thank you." he added shyly. 

"Okay."

They both eat and enjoy their food silently. The night is still early for dancing that they decided to relax and converse with other people on the restaurant. Mikasa, Levi's cousin approached them with a blank face. Immediately the little Omega can sense the musky Alpha scent of his cousin. 

"Mikasa! Oh, Eren this is Mikasa, she's my cousin." Levi introduced. 

"Hello." Mikasa said flatly. Instead of looking at the person she was introduced, the focused on her cousin. 

"Hi." Eren offered awkwardly. 

"Levi?"

"Yeah?" he perked up but deep inside he knew what's coming. 

"Can we talk for a sec?"

"Sure." Levi stand on his chair. "I'll be back." He said to the Alpha before following his cousin to the back. 

When he shut the door behind him, Levi glared at raven girl. "I know so, shut up."

"Hmmmm."

"What do you want?!" 

"Nothing, its nice to see you this way." Mikasa smiled but of course, Levi barely see it. Though, he simply knew from the other raven's tone and light scent. 

Levi envied Mikasa so much. Another thing is that she doesn't have any complications on her vision but because she is born as an Alpha. And Alphas were fast healers. When Levi was young he hated her for being an Alpha and tried to act and be like one, hoping that his genses will switch. Unfortunately, it never happened, he remained an Omega but he still hardly wore dressess. But when a certain brunete stumble on their farm. 

Huffing, Levi just hummed in approval. 

"You look good with that top." 

"Pfft! Now you are just messing up with me."

"Nope, you look really good." Levi felt a soft punch on his shoulder. "And that doctor is hot."

"Don't you dare!" Levi swatted her hand. It is not uncommon to find both Alphas togather. "There are plenty of Omegas in town that I have to fucking fight off, please, don't add on my list of problems!"

"Now that's my cousin." Mikasa chuckles. "But. Please, Levi."

"What?" Levi snapped out of frustration. 

"Just be yourself. When you're with him. " Mikasa took his hand on her. 

Feeling the weight of his cousin hand, Levi exhale and nodded. 

They went back inside with their hands link, which is not just Mikasa giving her cousin guidance but also showing her support. She knew Levi all her life, she can literally read him like a book. It's not a hard to tell that Levi really likes the washed up doctor, the little Omega is acting all soft and innocent with his flowing dressess and high pitched giggles. Which he is completely NOT. But Mikasa is so thankful for everyone in town to not expose his cousin. If there is someone, she will not think twice on cutting their lives. 

Levi came back to his table, surprise to smell and hear Connie's and Sasha's voices. They're were casually talking and laughing with Eren, and he can sense that the said Alpha is having a great time. 

"I think you can handle from here." Mikasa let go of his hand, patting his head before taking her leave. 

"Thanks." Levi whispered. 

Then an up beat music started to play on the jukebox. People started cheering and going to the dance floor. Levi loved the atmosphere, that is why he always visited and eat dinner in the restaurant every monday with his uncle. He is not a good dancer due to his limited vision but he practiced with Hange this afternoon. Right now, he knew Hange is present at the restaurant but he asked her to lay low and let Levi to handle it. Though they both have hidden signal (which Hange insisted) if someone came up. 

Suddenly, somebody gently took his hand. Levi almost let out a deadly growl but it died shortly when Eren's familiar scent surrounds him. 

"Let's dance?" Eren is already jumping on his heels. Like a child ready to play. 

"Sure." Levi giggles, this time he is not acting. 

 

*****

On the far side of the restaurant, one can hardly see the single table that was set a side. Their sat a certain blonde Alpha, glaring at the dance floor. Specifically on the cast away doctor. 

"Erwin, what are you doing in the corner?" Armin Arlet asked, this is his spot and everyone knows it, he ate dinner here then he peacefully read his books after while his parents drink wine together. Now, it's a shock to see some like Erwin Smith to occupy his spot. 

"I'm sorry. There's a lot of things on my head right now." Erwin forced a smile. 

"Really? If you want to talk about it. I'm here." Armin dragged another stool and sat in front of the huge Alpha. 

"Well, what do you think of the 'Doctor'in town?"

"You mean Eren?" Armin gestured on the said Alpha. He's on the dance floor, smiling happily at the awkward raven on his arms. 

"Don't you think he's a little bit suspicious?"

"I don't think so?" Armin lean back on his chair. "Is this about Levi?" 

It is a mystery to Armin that Erwin had brother complex to the said Omega. "Erwin, I know you care for your best friend. But I believe that he can handle himself quite perfectly." Aemin pointed out. He hates Alphas who new better, like what Erwin is doing now. 

"Still, I can't let that bastard ruined Levi. What happens when he's not a real doctor and just giving Levi false hope?"

That one has taken Armin aback. Sure, Eren was a little suspicious but one can smell how genuine the young Alpha was. He is not that close to Levi mainly because of the raven's attitude but seeing Levi now, wearing a dress, trying to be soft and innocent is quite adorable. Armin can write a romance book with this. 

But first things first. He had to at least inform Levi about his "best friend".


End file.
